


Write Me A Story, Love

by TheCapaldianEmpress01



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Scottish RPF, goofy shenanigans had by all, sexy times will happen, tumblr night blogging with Me(dusa)!Valentina, two goofy nerds trying to get to know each other at a Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapaldianEmpress01/pseuds/TheCapaldianEmpress01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Nerd King. One Nerd Princess.  They meet accidentally at a Con.  She Tumblr night blogs about it. He finds out she writes some very naughty fanfic about him.  He reads it, wants her to write him a story...she does.  He "accidentally"(with Tristan and Jenna's help)gets himself a blog on Tumblr...this Nerd King is now night blogging.</p><p>"Nerd King in search of like minded Nerd Queen."  is his tagline on the blog...</p><p>Let the shenanigans begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wrong Room

Tumblr blog talesfromthedarkside Night Blogging  
7 p.m.

Staying at a local hotel. Checked in...kind of a creepy place, but clean and comfortable, so not too terribly worried otherwise. Tristan and myself will head over to the Con shortly...meeting Daniel there.   
Excited is an understatement!

8:30 p.m.

Omfg! It’s quite crowded, but to be expected. Some queues are out the bloody doors, and some are only three up, but that’s also to be expected. The popular booths/tables/panels are always the longest.

JOHN BARROWMAN!!!

Oh hell yeah!

Tristan is happy as a clam over getting Captain Jack’s autograph! Daniel took a million photos. *happy face*

Oh would you look at that! Alex Kingston! Good god, can’t get anywhere near to get an autograph. Bah! She’s here for the entire Con, so we’ll try again in the next day or two. 

10 p.m.

Dinner at pleasant diner. Food was good, not so much the waiter. He was pretty put out by our accents(mine is a soft Scottish, Tristan’s is a ‘way out London!’ accent as he puts it, and Daniel’s is well, Welsh.), and kept asking what each of us would say only about thirty times! Ugh! I guess it’s the price you pay while in America…??? I don’t know.

11:20 p.m.

Did I just see the Doctor?! 

I think I did.

Oh. My. Fucking. God!

Sooooooo fucking DID just see him!!!!

But, the crowd is HUGE. Can’t get near enough to even see him properly. He’s also here for the entire Con…

1 a.m.

Back in my own room. Ahhhhh, peace and quiet!

1:05 a.m.

Well, that was short lived…

1:45 a.m.

O_O

Tristan, after finally recovering his sanity, has found out(don’t ask, I don’t know how he finds out things)that the Doctor himself, is also staying in the same hotel as us...and, is happily staying in room 2315.

I’m in room 2313.

Right

Fucking

Next

Door

O_O

I’m not going to be sleeping much tonight…

2 a.m.

Peter

Sex

God

Capaldi

In

The

Room

Next

Door

Oh my god…

9:00 a.m.  
Ahajshdgfhfjknknshgh!!!!

Was rudely awakened by a knock on the door. Drug myself out of bed, so I could bollock whoever had the nerve to awaken the dead from their deep slumber…opened door ready to bollock the peasant, only to find myself face to face with…

*repeat first sentence of incoherent gibbering nonsense*

Peter Capaldi.

Nerd fucking King was standing outside my door.

Ah hell...I looked like a mad make-up/photoshoot gone terribly wrong.

Think a gaping mouthed, wide eyed Medusa.

Think gaping mouthed, wide eyed, piss arsed hungover fangirling Medusa.

Me.

Oh my fucking god.

Apparently, he had Jenna’s(in the room on the OTHER side of me!)room number wrote down wrong, and knocked on my door instead.

He was staring wide eyed at me, and I was doing the same at him.

Except, he looked like a sex god, and I looked like fucking Medusa.

Grrrrr….

Peter: “Oh, sorry I seemed to have gotten the rooms wrong....”

*uh-huh*

Me(dusa): “Er…”

*I’m cool under pressure!*

Peter: “I didn’t mean to wake you, uh…”

*cat had his tongue?*

Me(dusa): “Er...I...er...no, was awake already…

*nope,was ready to bollock him/peasant...definitely was NOT awake*

Peter: “Oh, good. I’d feel awful if I woke you...uh...I’m Peter.”  
*duh*

Me(dusa): I’m Medusa!

*Medusa aka dafty knob*

Peter: “Excuse me? Medusa?

*honey, I’d excuse you any day of the year! Did I say Medusa?! O_o Aye,I did…*

Me(dusa): No!

*that was smooth...just scream at him*

Peter: Uh...no?

*he was most likely thinking he better hadn’t upset the nutter*

Me(dusa): Oh, uh, no...my name isn’t Medusa.

*pretty sure he figured that out, goob*

Peter: I don’t imagine it is.

*what daft nutter would name their child, Medusa?!*

Me(dusa): Valentina. My name is Valentina.

*recovered quite nicely, thank you*

Peter: “Ah, lovely name...Valentina.”

*ah fuck...it drips off his tongue like warm honey...my name, that is…*

Me(dusa)/Valentina: “Thank you, Mr. Capaldi.”

*aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! The god LITERALLY gives you bloody permission to call him by his first name, which is PETER, and you choose to go all proper and shit?!*

Peter: “You can call me,Peter.”

*Peter...rolls off his tongue like honey, also...can I call you, baby? Er...daddy? Er...shutting up now*

Me(dusa)/Valentina: “Uh, thank you, Peter.”

*see, now that wasn’t hard at all!*

Peter: “Though,you did say it properly.”  
*oh my fucking god, did I call him daddy out loud and he was okay with it?!*

Me(dusa)/Valentina: “Huh?”

*ye of the intelligent club*

Peter: “My last name. You said it right.”

*duh*

Me(dusa)/Valentina: “Oh. Right, it’s not that difficult to pronounce, Peter.”

*oh there you go,suck up!*

Peter: “You’d be surprised by how many can’t pronounce it.”

*My poor baby! Peasants! How dare you pronounce his name wrong! Let me cuddle you, sugar!*

Me(dusa)/Valentina: “I can imagine so.”

*amongst other, much more perverted, things about him* 

Peter: “Yes, well I should see if Jenna is up…”

*she probably is now...we’re not talking quietly here*

Me(dusa)/Valentina: “Uh, probably.”

*wow*

Peter: “It was nice meeting you, beautiful.”

*O_O*

Me(dusa)/Valentina: “What?”

*wow...again*

Peter: Valentina!

*beautiful does not, in no way whatsoever, sound like Valentina...what were you actually thinking, Peter?*

Me(dusa)/Valentina: “Oh, it was nice meaning you as well, gorgeous.”

*slick, lassie, real slick*

Peter: “Uh, yes...maybe I’ll see you later? At the Con?”

*nice save, Peter*

Me(dusa)/Valentina: “Most likely you will.

*who knew what would happen two days later? Not I…*

Peter: “Cool...see you then.”

*you’ve no idea*

That was it...I’m going to drag my not so awesome arse back to bed,and think about him, er, that conversation a bit more. I’ll report back later.


	2. Of A Request And A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's requested it.
> 
> And, asked for a date in the process.
> 
> He's smooth.

Chapter 2: Of A Request And A Date

Day 2

Tales From the Dark Side, tumblr blog

Valentina McIntyre

12:15 p.m.

Lunch at last night’s diner. Tristan’s eyes have gone wide at my recounting of Peter Capaldi waking me up this morning. He wants to know why I didn’t drag him into my room and have “fun” with him.

Really? Why would I do such a thing?

Wait, WHY didn’t I?!

Omfg.

12:30 p.m.

Daniel has been taking sideways glances at the group sat in the booth on the other side of the diner. He’s mentioned them,well one in particular, has been staring at us. Tristan has now taken up looking at THEM. I haven’t looked to see who they’re having a stare war with, yet.

12:35 p.m.

Now, I have looked.

They’ve been having a stare war with Michelle Gomez, Jenna Coleman and…

The Doctor.

The one in particular that’s been staring the hardest?

Peter Capaldi.

The Doctor has been staring so hard at us, that Tristan insists he’s gone crosseyed at least a couple dozen times!

He also insists, that Mr. Capaldi has been staring at me the hardest.

Right, and I’m the Queen.

12:50 p.m.

Stare War 2016 still going strong.

Michelle is waving at us wildly. 

I have to use the restroom...

1:00 p.m.

Went to use the restroom, only to return to find Michelle Gomez parked at our booth between Tristan and Daniel, having a very animated conversation.

Whoa.

O_O

1:20 p.m.

Apparently,Michelle knows who I am. For real. As in she has read some of my work.

As in I need to go into a witless protection programme.

Today.

Right now.

Wonder if they have any listed on Google?

Why,you might be asking?

AO3.

Doctor Who tag. Peter Capaldi tag. RPF fucking tag.

SMUT!

Oh my fucking god.

1:40 p.m.

She says she’s shown them to Peter.

Hello,witless protection? Aye, I need protection. Why? I am fucking witless, that’s fucking why! Huh? Oh, because Peter Capaldi apparently has seen the smut I wrote about him, and oh fuck, he’s coming over to our booth! I’m a goner.

Oh,and it turns out he HAS been staring at hard. That’s via Michelle.

God save the fucking Queen!

Now, I know why.  
2:30 p.m.

What does one do,when one has been given a request to write a story?

One usually will write it, yeah.

Yeah.

Except, I am that one, and the request has come from someone I never, even in my wildest dreams, expected it to come from.

You know WHO I’m referring to here.

Tristan flat out told him I would!

Shut your gob, you daft idiot!

Omfg! 

I’ve gone over all funny.

What do I do?!

He’s been looking at me hopefully. 

Almost pleading like.

If he gives me that smile…

...and does that look with those gorgeous eyes…

Don’t do it, please don’t…

Ah fuck.

“Please? Write ME a story, love…”

I’m so dead.

3:00 p.m.

Back at the Con. Somehow, I’ve been appointed to not only write Peter Capaldi a story, but I’ve also become his “companion” for the remainder of the day. What started out as a group of six, slowly turned into a couple, when the other four abandoned us for pursuits unknown. 

We’ve discussed the Con on every level,the booths, vendors and different panels.

We’ve discussed everything at this point.   
4:30 p.m.

We’re sat listening to a comic book panel on villains, when he turns to me and asks if I’d like to go get a coffee. 

Er, well duh.

Sat in cafe outside the Con having a coffee with Peter Capaldi.

He’s been trying to stare at me without me noticing.

Honey, I notice you staring at me. But, why are you?

He brings up the story topic/request.

Will I do it? 

Peter: “I’m not above begging,you know.”

*er, neither am I*

Me: “Oh? Sounds rather, uh…”

*wow, smooth one*

Peter: “Dirty minded, perhaps?”

*he DOES squeak when he laughs!*

Me: “Maybe, but I can’t imagine you begging me for anything, let alone writing you a story.”

*let’s sound terribly professional, yeah...are we at a job interview? Sheesh…*

Peter: “Yeah, but would you write me one?”

*is the Pope Catholic?! Aye!*

Me: “I suppose I could, but…”

*there’s always a but somewhere*

Peter: “But, what?”

*yeah, but what?!*

Me: “I don’t think it’ll be my usual smut.”

*...*  
Peter: “Why not? I found what you wrote very tasteful smut.”

*wait, what?!*

Me: “Really? You mean you liked it? It’s smut...about you...dirty minded real person fiction!”

*commencing shouting at him like a dafty knob*

Peter: “Yeah, I know it is, Valentina, but I thoroughly enjoyed it.

*oh fuck*

Me: “You did?”

*...*

Peter: “I did. Well, you could include some smut. And, you don’t actually have to write about me.”

*uh-huh*

Me: “So who would I write about,if not you?”

*now that’s a good question, lassie*

Peter: “The Doctor.”

*you’re slick, Mr. Capaldi...the Doctor would still be you…*

Me: “Hmm, aye I suppose I could write about him again…”

*of course you can!*

Peter: “Alright, you write me a story. About the Doctor, and a sort of adventure he has with someone he meets along the way.”

*coming soon, new After Dark episode of Doctor Who featuring the kinky 12th Doctor! Right…*

Me: “And just who would this person be that he meets?”

*ye gods, you’re daft*

Peter: “Mmm, I’m not sure.”

*oh aye, you ARE sure...you know exactly who you’re about to toss out there!*

Me: “Anyone in particular come to mind?”

*it has come to his mind, and you both know who it is*

Peter: “Er…”

*oh here we go…I won’t say I told you so,but...*

Peter: “Um, well...how about you? Or, someone based on you?”

 

*told you so…*

Me: “Why me?”

*seriously?! The man has the hots for you!*

Peter: “Er well...I like you...your look...how you think...the way you speak...you...er...yeah so…”

*he just turned teenage boy on you...oh great…*

Me: “Oh. I like you, as well.”

*daft nerds you two*

Peter: “Oh, cool...write it then?”

*duh!*

Me: “Aye, I’ll write it for you.”

*of course you will*

Peter: “I look forward to reading it, love. But first…”

*here another but, but...*

Me: “But first?”

*...everywhere a but, but…*

Peter: “What do you say we get out of here, and just wander around the city? It’s just on 6 p.m. How about we wander, do whatever we, followed by a late dinner, maybe drinks?”

*me thinks he planned this one out*

Me: “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to hit on me, Mr. Capaldi.”

*but you DO know better*

Peter: “Not trying to…”

*...*

Me: “Oh, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean...oh my gods…”

*aye,you did mean it*

Peter: “...I am hitting on you.”

*ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!*

Me: “...”

*speechless?!about damn time!*

Peter: “So, uh, it’s a date?”

*agahsgdgdvfbzxnt!!!*

Me: “Aye, it’s a date.”

3 a.m.

Date still going strong. 

And oh my gods, can he kiss! I don’t know where Michelle Gomez got that too much suction thing from…  
She must be batty.

I really must get on with that story he wants. It could take a bit to work out.

Just need to untangle myself from him, first...he keeps wanting to lock lips with me.

I’ve a story to write, Mister...time’s a-tickin’!

Eh fuck it...kissing him will make a good bit in the story...


End file.
